


Hourglass

by Naramyon



Series: Scribbler's Notebook [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Temporary Character Death, Time Loop, Tumblr writing prompts, time travel is not a substitute for therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naramyon/pseuds/Naramyon
Summary: "In the vast world of comics, I wonder if there have been heroes with a “Groundhog Day,” type power. By that I specifically mean a hero who, if they die, immediately finds themselves waking up at the beginning of that day again. If they don’t die, they just continue forward through time.I’m just thinking of how crazy it would be to have that hero on your super hero team. Like, you go to headquarters in the morning, and it seems like everything’s normal. But then you go to fire off a one liner, and they say it at the same time as you. And suddenly you know. Something went wrong."  -- wrathofthegiraffe





	Hourglass

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by wrathofthegiraffe's [writing prompt](http://wrathofthegiraffe.tumblr.com/post/172118602458/in-the-vast-world-of-comics-i-wonder-if-there) on Tumblr.

The others aren't stupid, they know something’s up with our Rookie, but I’ve made sure that no one knows  _exactly_  what Sandman’s powers are or how they work, even going so far as to let certain assumptions stand uncorrected. 

But that face- there’s a despair that I never wanted to see in their look. 

It’s harder than it should be, to find a moment to grab the Rookie without attracting attention- which means I’m being avoided.  _Wonderful_. 

Instead of trying to outwit my precognitive teammate, I announce a Paperwork Day to the team, with a reminder that I’ll be in my office if anyone needs me. Rookie doesn’t even bother to look up from their monitor. Bad sign. 

They might not even hear me through their headphones.  _Very_  bad.

Fortunately, I  _do_  have paperwork to deal with. Insurance claims for property destruction, merchandising negotiations, publicity requests, and whatever else made it through a thorough screening [by my legion of competent secretaries, PR staff, and lawyers] that needs my final say ....And I might as well schedule a block of Leave for Sandman, if they ever get through Today. 

The world waits for  _only_  one, after all. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A few of the my Super team  _do_  visit- some just to talk or vent, others with requests or questions. Several voice their concern for our newest IT (In-Training), to which I can only advise patience.  _Yes, I’m **aware**  that it’s, ‘Easier said than done.’ Do it anyways_. 

It takes all my years of experience to maintain my relaxed posture, when I glance up to find Sandman hovering just inside my doorway. I won’t risk scaring the Rookie off, and they look- exhausted, actually.  

“Finally ready?” My smile is sad, joyless, and the kid mirrors it back as they close the door. 

“....Yes. No? I can’t- Will you wait with me?” Not for the first time, I  ** _hate_**  Sandman’s power. No one deserves this. Least of all my kind, empathic Rookie. 

A slight nudge as I stand sends a glass paperweight rolling off my desk. Sandman flinches as it hits the floor, telling me that we’re no longer going through a script. I very nearly smirk at the wide-eyed IT glancing back and forth between the glass and my poker face. Kid might be good, but they’re still a Trainee, and I’ve got  _decades_  worth of tricks. 

“Come ‘ere, Sandy.” I bundle the skinny teen- too skinny, they’ve been skipping meals again -onto the Most Comfortable Nap Couch (as dubbed by my ridiculous team),  _finally_  getting to take care of my youngest Super. It’s not until I’ve got them cocooned in my lap like the world’s saddest caterpillar, that I allow my  **own**  power to brush along my skin and join my embrace. 

Rookie doesn’t say anything, but they allow themself to go boneless. Trusting. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The kid fell asleep a while ago, but I sit vigil and force myself to ignore the clock. A few texts later, to warn away any further visitors, business or otherwise, and my obstinate partner is inviting themself through the locked door. They easily ignore my unimpressed stare and settle on the floor by my feet. 

With my best friend distracting me, the passing hours are less agonizing. It’s always easier when we’re together. Civilian working hours come to an close, yet in my cozy office we wait. I guard our Rookie through uneasy rest and exhausted awakening. My partner plys them with food and cocoa before coaxing them into laughter with anecdotes of training mishaps. 

As 7pm looms closer, Sandman gets quieter. 

So I talk. Of beginnings and endings, mistakes I’ve made, people I failed, and how I put myself back together afterwards. I tell Sandman about my teammates, present and past, how they’ve helped me through my lowest days, and are the cause of my brightest memories.   
Sandy listens quietly, and when my voice begins to horse, tells their own stories. Of the woman who is both mother and personal hero, who inspires them to be a better person, to  **do**  better.

A woman who hasn’t opened her eyes in over a year, whose family is pulling her from life support Today. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

We drag Rookie closer to the window to watch the sunset, and how the city lights drown out all but the brightest stars. When Sandy  _finally_  allows themself to cry, I pull them close and my partner throws an arm around the both of us. The kid passes out not long after, and there’s a silent argument before we both resign ourselves to another sleepless night. 

Dawn’s fragile light feels like a victory, and when Sandman awakens, they gift us with a brittle, but hopeful smile. My answering one is proud, and I allow the ferocity of it to echo from my skin into theirs. Likewise, my partner offers their own soft words of praise. 

Our Rookie made it through the day. They’ll need watching, and careful handling, but Sandman isn’t the first Super Trainee I’ve half-raised, and my team is more than capable of looking after our youngest in the coming months. 

We’ll give the kid all the time they need.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mine, reposted from [my Tumblr](http://graffitinight.tumblr.com/post/173393324237/wrathofthegiraffe-in-the-vast-world-of-comics-i). 
> 
> I actually have a few other ideas for this, but decided to leave it as vague and open-to-interpretation as possible.  
> If you want to run with this idea, or adapt it to your own fic, please send me a link to wherever it's posted!


End file.
